drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BreZ/TD Brains VS Beauty VS Brawn Announcement
Hey, I'm going to making my own Total Drama series on this wikia. It will involve my own characters and the series will be called Total Drama: Brains VS Beauty VS Brawn, inspired by the twist of the same in Survivor Cagayan. I will also use Exile Island, the Immunity Idol and the Mansion twist. Premerge the firs place team goes to the mansion and sends one person to Exile Island where they can find the Immunity Idol. The second and last place finishers shall stay at camp with the last place finishers sending someone home. Post merge the winner of the challenge will stay in the mansion. He will choose one person to join him and one person who will go to exile island. I will be giving out the names, labels and personality descriptions of the contestants one by one on this blog. Introdcucing.... Your host Your host will not be Chris, this series will be hosted by me, aka BreZ aka Brendan. However, I will probably have some guest challenge hosts a long the way. What do you have to do to become a guest host? Real simple, help me come up with challenges. I'll make you the host of the challenge you come up with. You will however not have any influence on the story which is already been planned out, only in need of some details. In other words, I can't think of any good challenges and I need help :p. The Contestants ''Team Brain |-| Chester= '''Name': Chester Label: Chess "King" Description: Chester is a chess player. He is a schemer, manipulative and always looks multiple steps ahead. He plays his move with a cutthroat mentality. However, he sometimes has the tendency to think out loud, allowing his opponents to easily figure out a way to stop him. Chester loves to flaunt his superiority and talk in the third person by calling himself the King. Strengths: Intelligent, cutthroat, manipulative, schemer, thinks ahead, tactical, great liar, good reader of others Weaknesses: over thinks, no social game, thinks out loud, arrogant |-| Tina= Name: Tina Label: Trivia Killer Description: Did you know that Tina is probably able to tell you fact about whatever you can think up? Well, she can and she will. And you better hope that she’s right, cause she will throw a fit if she’s not. Don’t interrupt here when she is telling you a fact, cause that will also result in Tina throwing a temper tantrum. Strengths: Intelligent, knowledge of multiple areas Weaknesses: Bad liar, easily angered, can’t keep her mouth shut, loves to gossip, arrogant |-| Barbara= Name: Barbara Label: The teacher's pet Description: Somehow Barbara can make herself be loved by any adult, but hated by every teenager. Barbara is the most unpopular kid in school because she is a snitch. Besides being the most unpopular kid, she is also the smartest. She is an academically talented and extremely intelligent student, normally acing every test. Furthermore she is obsessed with living by rules and lives by her planner, loathing people who are disorganized. Strengths: Organized, intelligent, scheming Weaknesses: Annoying, easily annoyed |-| Isaac= Name: Isaac Label: The child prodigy Description:Isaac is a child prodigy, as his label probably revealed already. However, he is the only member of the brains team who’s intelligence isn’t measured by tests. He is a prodigy on both art and music. This is not to say that he isn’t good in school, he’s on top of his class, which honestly isn’t that hard since he has a private teacher. He doesn’t have many friends and is unfamiliar with social events. He is also used to people telling him what to do a lot, so he won’t be the hardest to manipulate. Strengths: Smart, music and art prodigy Weaknesses: Unfamiliar with social events, naïve, easily manipulated |-| Stephanie= Name: Stephanie Label: Memory Archive Description:You say it, she'll remember it. So better keep your mouth shut around her. Stephanie is the memory archive. Any information given to her will be in her mind forever. Of course, this would be a great advantage in school, especially in one where the main mode of teaching is lectures… more words… you probably get it. She’s a brain, she’s good at school, she has an eidetic memory. Strengths: Eidetic memory Weaknesses: Introvert |-| Dexter= Name: Dexter Label: the human calculator Description:Dexter’s brain is like a computer. Give him a problem and he will be able to answer it before you can even repeat the problem. Of course, this is only if you’re talking about math problems. Dexter won’t be able to help you with social problems the slightest bit. He can’t even help his own social problems, which mostly resolves around him getting bullied. You see, on a physical level Dexter is extremely weak. All his strengths come from his mental abilities. Strengths: Extremely intelligent Weaknesses: Extremely weak physically, socially awkward ''Team Beauty |-| James= '''Name': James Label: Prince Charming Description: James comes from a richer family. His parents however never had time for him. James doesn’t have any other friends either, because he has been home schooled with a private teacher his entire life. The best friends he has are his fairy tale books. Right now he has started acting like it’s a fairy tale world. His teacher was able to get him to agree to come join the show, in the hope he finds some real friends. Strengths: Charming, loyal Weaknesses: Loyal, doesn’t live in reality |-| Lizzie= Name: Elizabeth "Liz/Lizzie" Label: The self-rescuing princess Description:This beauty doesn’t want to gain anything with her looks. She only wants something when she has earned it. The worst thing to do to her is to treat her as if the boys are superior to girls, which can be done by both boys and girls. Strengths: Dedicated, driven, good-looking, willing to take risks Weaknesses: stubborn, easily annoyed |-| Julia= Name: Julia Label: The sweetheart Description:Julia is a real sweetheart. She doesn’t even hurt a fly. Even though she doesn’t get angry often, she can’t keep her emotions in check, resulting in a lot of days crying. She also falls in love quickly. Her claim to fame is winning home coming queen. She isn’t strong physically or strategically, but her kind heart may help her go far… or not, we’ll see. She is naïve and laid-back. Strengths: Sweet, cute, charming, loyal, laid back. Weaknesses: loyal, easily hurt, easily manipulated, can’t control her emotions, bad liar, weak physically and mentally, naive. |-| Ashley= Name: Ashley Label: The ball-buster Description:How to find Ashley? Just follow the long, long, long track of broken hearts. The only reason she goes into a relationship is to get something from the guy, but it isn’t called love. Also, she loves to break the poor guy’s heart when she’s got what she wanted. Strengths: Manipulative, stunning, cutthroat, good at playing stereotype, good liar Weaknesses: Arrogant |-| David= Name: David Label: The male diva Description: Daddy’s little girl… I mean boy. David always gets what he wants for one reason, his father is rich. What is he doing in a competition for a million dollars? His father got annoyed with him and just send him somewhere far away for as long as possible. David hasn’t been cut off, so he can still use his father’s money. However, he doesn’t want to be send home just so he can spend money again. He wants to be a winner at everything he does. He would pay a million and one dollars just to win a million. Strengths: manipulative, any means necessary Weaknesses: Arrogance, annoying, demanding |-| Johnny= Name: Johnny Label: The popular guy Description:Johnny is the popular guy of school. Not because he is rich, not because he’s good looking, well he’s good looking but that isn’t the reason, not because he cuts other people down to make himself look bigger. He’s the popular guy because of his laid-back but at the same time happy-go-lucky and devil-may-care attitude. He’s never been on anybody’s bad side and is always smiling. He’s friendly to and cares about the people around him, whether they do the same or not. Strengths: Laid-back, positive attitude, willing to take risks, charming, stunning, loyal, friendly, caring Weaknesses: doesn’t know how to handle being on somebody’s bad side, loyal, ''Team Brawn |-| Skip= '''Name': Skip Label: The Meathead Description: If you would have to describe Skip in three words they would be: “Muscle”, “Muscle” and “Muscle”. That’s right, he’s just muscle. You could of course describe him with other words, such as “ignorant” or “a simpleton”, but he may not be able to understand what those words mean. He may not be the smartest kid, but sometimes that helps him a whole deal. Not knowing how people talk about him means he always stays happy. Well, not always, but let’s not try to make him angry. Just trust me on that. Strengths: Muscles, size, loyal, positive attitude, intimidating, funny, doesn’t over think, brave, not angered easily Weaknesses: Stupid, easily manipulated, intimidating, brave, size, doesn’t see when he hurts someone, lacks common knowledge, hasn’t have a confrontation with someone as strong or stronger than himself, loyal. |-| "Hills"= Name: Barbie Hills "Hills" Label: The tomboy Description: Barbie, or as she prefers to be called, Hills, is the daughter of a sergeant. Growing up with military training, Hills is not the kind of girl you want to cross. She knows how to defend herself and how to survive in the wild. Treat her with respect and she’ll show you respect. Be loyal to her and she’ll be loyal to you. Cross her and you won’t get a second chance. Strengths: Loyalty, military training, survival training, brave, has logic, intimidating, good liar Weaknesses: Loyalty, intimidating |-| Taylor= Name: Taylor Label: The bully with brains Description:When you meet him, you most likely will figure he is stronger than you. At first sight, he is your stereotypical jock and/or bully. Get to know him and you will find out that he may be a bully, but he isn’t just a dumb jock, besides being stronger than you, he is probably smarter than you as well. Taylor knows exactly what he wants and how to get it and he won’t stop till he has it. You don’t want to get on this guy’s bad side, but unfortunately, his good side is only reserved for just one person, himself. Strengths: Smart, strong, manipulative, can target insecurities, cutthroat, great liar, intimidating, good at playing stereotype Weaknesses: Arrogant, intimidating, hurtful. |-| T-Bo= Name: T-Bo Label: The silent friendly giant Description: T-Bo is your silent, but friendly giant, which you probably already knew thanks to his label. T-Bo hardly gets angry. The only thing that can even get him mad are bullies. He always stands up for those too small to stand up for themselves. Strengths: Good listener, strength, size, intimidating, friendly, gentle Weaknesses: Introvert, intimidating |-| Sarah= Name: Sarah Label: Fitness babe Description:Sarah is the most driven girl you’ll ever meet. She never starts anything without finishing. She’s supportive, caring and gentle, but at the same time she can be very aggressive, rough and tough when she needs to be. If you get on her bad side, it may be terrible for a while, but eventually, she’ll give you a second chance. Don’t ruin that one though, she won’t give you a third. Strengths: Driven, motivated, gentle, compassionate, aggressive, energized, supporting, good listener Weaknesses: compassionate, aggressive |-| Iris= Name: Iris Label: the Amazon Description:Iris is enormous. She’s a like a head taller than T-Bo, who’s label includes him as “Giant”. But she’s still the smallest of all siblings, which are all brothers. Iris often fights with her brothers. Even though she is the smallest, she can take the most hits and deal the most hits. Iris is all about girl power. Her plan is to make an alliance with girls and try to get to the top with that. We’ll see how that goes Strengths: Intimidating, size, power, durability Weaknesses: Only wants to align with girls, easily angered, intimidating Question Time Which team are you rooting for? Brains Beauty Brawn Who is your favorite beauty based on the description? James Lizzie Julia Ashley David Johnny Who is your least favorite beauty based on the description? James Lizzie Julia Ashley David Johnny Who is your favorite brawn based on the description? Taylor Hills T-Bo Skip Iris Sarah Who is your least favorite brawn based on the description? Taylor Hills T-Bo Skip Iris Sarah Who is your favorite brain based on the description? Dexter Barbara Stephanie Chester Isaac Tina Who is your least favorite brain based on the description? Dexter Barbara Stephanie Chester Isaac Tina Who do you think is the first boot? Dexter Barbara Stephanie Chester Isaac Tina Taylor Hills T-Bo Skip Iris Sarah James Lizzie Julia Ashley David Johnny Who are you rooting for to win? Dexter Barbara Stephanie Chester Isaac Tina Taylor Hills T-Bo Skip Iris Sarah James Lizzie Julia Ashley David Johnny Do you want me to quicken up with the first episode? Yes Indeed Affirmative Are all these polls are annoying you? Yes Indeed Affirmative Category:Blog posts